


sugary sweet

by tewk3sbury



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Queer heather, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ooc heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tewk3sbury/pseuds/tewk3sbury
Summary: The reader comes to the pool all the time, she doesn't come for Billy but instead for another lifeguard.
Relationships: Heather Holloway/Reader
Kudos: 7





	sugary sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a smut. So if it sucks that's probably why. Also I feel like Heather is underrated and deserved better. Enough of that, I hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!

It is a typical hot day in Hawkins, Indiana. You decided to go to the pool -like you've been doing for the whole summer - unlike every female in Hawkins you didn't go for Billy Hargrove. No, you are there so you could see the infamous, Heather Holloway.

She was the most beautiful girl in town- well other than Robin that is-.

Heather has beautiful brown hair and the most mesmerizing brown eyes and luscious lip. In other words you are totally gay for her.

As you walked into the pool you felt all eyes on you. Most of the eyes are those of pervy men. Others the eyes of girls and their envy of your beautiful body.

You turned around and saw that Heather was looking at you. You felt a sudden blush creep in your face.

After a few hours of being at the pool it was announced that it was closing. You went to the bathroom to wash off, not knowing that you were being followed. You were going to take off your bathing suit but you were stopped by a certain brown eyed girl.

Heather.

"Not so fast." Her words made you weak.

"What do you mean?" You asked her in a voice only above a whisper.

You now are face to face with her, she grabs your face and pulls you into a kiss, your lips move in sync. You could taste a sugary flavor on her lip, candy perhaps? You couldn't believe this was happening. You felt fireworks and you're pretty sure she felt them too. You both pulled away after having a heated make out session.

"I want you." Heather says while breathing heavily.

"Then have me." When those words left your mouth she attacked your neck, searching for your sweet spot. When she found it she began to suck on it, you moaned softly, she then stopped, leaving a hickey on your neck.

You did the same thing to her - vice versa -. Her moans sounded beautiful, you felt an ache in your core.

You could see the lust clouding her eyes. She basically ripped off your bathing suit.

Heather smashed her lips upon yours again, she pinched your nipples and in doing so a moan left your mouth. 

Her fingers made their way to your clit, she began to rub it. It almost slipped into your pussy because of your wetness. Heather had you lay down on a random surface and began to eat you out. She started out with a kitten lick, which resulted in you bucking you hips in while moaning.

It then progressed, she inserted her index finger and then added another on of her fingers. "You like that don't you baby girl? You like me fucking you with my fingers." 

You responded with a moan and a nod, you felt her fingers hit your sweet spot various times, and began to clench around them. "'m gonna come." 

"Not yet, beg for it." Heather says to you sternly while she speeds up her fingers as she looks at you.

"Please, please Heather! I need to cum!" You said in a begging like voice.

"Come for me baby girl." 

And you came, came hard.

She pulled her fingers out and licked them, she moan loudly at the sweet taste of you.

Heather then hovered over you and kissed you, making sure you could taste yourself on her lips.

She then got you some comfortable clothes that she kept in her locker, it was some grey sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. You smile at the smell it smelt like, Heather.

She informed you that she likes you the same way you like her, you smiled.

The brunette handed you a paper with her number, "Call me, I'd like to officially take you on a date."

You smiled like an idiot, this was an eventful day.


End file.
